


History of Violence

by Luigigirl16



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Dies, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Love triangle OC/Sonic/Shadow, M/M, Mentions of Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will describe her death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: I-I didn't m-mean to." The echidna scoffed, "that's the same bullshit. I want the fucking truth.""That is." He slammed his hands on the table, "bullshit!" The hedgie started shaking, his breath becoming short gasps of air. "I-It sh-she." He froze, then looked up for broken emeralds to meet glaring violets. "She said she would use me like a toy, break me like glass and burn me like trash." Knuckles stood up, "what do you mean?" Pale lips gave a hesitant smile, "check under her bed. There's a small box full of her *toys* she wanted me to play with."Before the echidna could ask anything else, emerald eyes rolled into the back of the hedgie's head and he slumped into the chair. Two nurses rushed into the room, then rushed him back to the hospital wing. Knuckles dialed a number into his communicator, "you heard it. Right?" "*Yeah. And he's right, there's a box full of 'things' down here. And none pretty.*" "Good to know." They disconnected the call as the echidna heard a nurse yell, "he's going into shock! Get a mask on him, now!" He rushed to the room, peaking through the door. He froze, he could watch as the hedgie screamed and fought against the restraints.The only though he had: what have we done?
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog(mentioned), Sonic/OC
Kudos: 7





	1. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go.  
> Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down.  
> Tired of wasting breath, tired of nothing left.  
> Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down.  
> Failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do a complete overhaul of this story. Be mindful that the story will be changed

" **Hey, why the fuck are you so quiet, murderer?** " " _He's considered clinically insane. Best not to tick him off_." " **So what. He killed a kid younger than him and for what?! He's basically a disaster waiting to happen**." " _And we have to escort him!_" " **Gives me more time to get him ready for prison life**." " ** _Yeah right. He won't last five minutes in maximum security."_**

* * *

Not once did he look up. Not once did he fight back. Not once did he resist.

The guards watched him as they led him to a shower room, shoving a prison uniform into his arms. They locked him in the white room, two guards at the door.

Dull emeralds looked around, spotting a sink with a mirror above, a toilet and the shower. He placed the clothes on the sink and looked into the mirror. It was the first time since the arrest that he looked at himself in the mirror. And he was right not to. Blood coated most of his body, dried and sticky. A good bit was around his mouth, and, even though his mouth was barely open, he could see the same red liquid staining his teeth.

One look and his stomach lurched, causing him to puke. He quickly knelt over the toilet, releasing what ever may be left in his stomach. He didn't expect much, having also not eaten since. One image and he was disgusted of food. It was four whole minutes before he could lift his head, new tear streaks staining his already pale skin.

His arm shook as he reached to flush the toilet, his breath short and quick. He didn't dare look at the contents, but he spotted red. Once his arms stopped shaking, he slowly got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

He quickly set the water to the hottest temperature, undressed what little he had one and jumped in. The water burned him and he scrubbed himself until his skin was raw, pressing hard against each bruise he had and opening any cut he could, just to feel something. He wanted the blood off, gone, down the drain. He wanted the 'murder' gone as well. But, life was never kind.

Once done, he turned the water off, dried off and got dressed. He then began to scrub his gloves and shoes clean, flinching every once in a while. He was given a clean pair of socks, so he threw his old pair in the trash. He squeezed as much water out of his gloves as possible, the slipped those and his shoes on.

He knocked on the door and held his hands out. They chained him the second the door opened, connecting his feet, wrists and neck together. Not once did he fight back. Not once did he say a word.

He was taken to the court room for his trial. He flinched when the door shut behind him, his hands lightly shaking at the weight of the anger glared on him. One of the guards pushed him forward, to make him walk faster. He tripped and fell forward. 

He didn't try to stop it, only getting back up and continued walking. Once he sat down, he placed his head on the table and silent tears fell. Not once did those dull emeralds look up, or did his pale blue quills spike up in defense. He looked more like a lifeless doll than the hero he was.

The trial was slow, and quiet. He didn't speak, not until he was called to the stand. The defendant for the deceased, Jonathan Carthrew, lightly scoffed at him. "Tell me, what is your full, legal name and occupation."

His voice was so soft and quiet that, if the microphone wasn't there, it would have barely been considered a whisper. "Sonic the Hedgehog. Former h-hero of Mobius." John lightly paced the room, "why do I feel that it's missing something. Any affiliations, titles or such?" A simple nod. "And what are they?"

He froze, then shook his head. _Bingo_ , John thought as he smirked. "So you do have other titles, but you're not willing to share. Is it because of your reputation or the fact that they bring up things you'd rather not talk about?" "Objection. He's battering."

The judge held a hand up, "over-ruled. Mr. John, please ask questions pertaining to the case." The man held his hands up and nodded, "alright then. 'Sonic', as you say. What were you doing on May 25 at 7:45 p.m?"

"I was over at Amy's." "And what did you do there?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "We had a fight." "Would you mind telling the court what it was about?"

"She wanted me to date her and I said no." John froze, "that's it?" Sonic nodded. "So you yelled at each other then killed her? Seems rather stupid to murder someone in cold blood over a simple no." "I-I didn't mean to."

That smirk returned as he went back to casually pacing the room, "you don't mean to. Tell me, what do you mean to do?" Light pink gloved hands started rubbing over each other, "I wanted to leave. She wouldn't let me go." "Oh? And why, do tell, did you want to leave?"

"I was getting mad and I didn't want to hurt her. She wouldn't let me leave." The smirk grew, "and what did you do to try and leave?" His shaking grew worse, "sh-she wouldn't let me leave. I-I tried the front door, th-the back door, the windows but she stopped me each time. I-I just wanted to leave."

"So you killed her to get away from her." "No." John stopped, "what." He then looked towards the hedgehog, "you said that you wanted to leave. In someone else's mind that can translate to you wanted her gone. The way I see it is you snapped and pulled a knife on her, then killed her with no remorse."

The hedgie's head slowly fell at the statement, earning another smirk from Johnathan, "no further questions your honor." He strutted back to the seat as Sonic's lawyer, Marcus Gilligan, walked up. "Tell me Sonic, did you love Amy?"

"Only as a friend." The man nodded, "and did you two have fights dealing with that topic much?" He had the think in that one, "sometimes." "Explain."

The hedgie shifted in his seat, "she would always chase me around and try to gain my attention. I didn't want to hurt her so I would run away. There would be a few times when she would catch me, yell at me for not being a good 'boyfriend'." "So you two where dating."

He shook his head, "no. She always called me that but I never agreed to it." Marcus nodded and looked back at his notes, "so let me get this straight. You were never interested in her and yet you allowed her to call you her boyfriend?"

He flinched, "yes. I always tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't." "Objection, asking questions not pertaining to the case. "Over ruled. Marcus."

The lawyer only nodded, "you said you where getting mad and wanted to leave. Why?" "I didn't want to hurt her." Marcus nodded, _finally. A string, let's hope it leads somewhere_. "Do you get mad easily?" "No." 

"What about angry?" "No." What if you wanted revenge?" "Objection, battery." "Over ruled."

Marcus sighed, dammit. "Have you two ever fought like that before?" "No." "Because you where able to leave, right?" He nodded, "she had invited me over to talk. Then she started to yell." Blue ears fell, "I didn't like hearing her yell at me, so I tried to leave." Marcus nodded, "is that where the bruises on your wrists came from? Her stopping you?" 

A nod, and Marcus finally had something. "Was she always like that with you? Forcing, abusive?" He flinched and clenched his eyes shut, "yes. At times, she'd e-even use her Piko Piko mallet to make me stay." "And you didn't stop her?"

He took a shaky breath, "I never wanted to hurt her." "You never raised your hand at her?" "No." "Then why is this time an exception?"

He sniffled, "I-I didn't mean to." "Then what did you mean to do?" Three words and the room was silent. "I don't know."

"Earlier you where put through multiple tests to map the stability of your mind. Do you mind if I read out the results?" The hedgie nodded, giving Marcus permission. The human pulled out a few pages from the file he had on hand, then started to read them out loud.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Age: 15 Height : 3'3 Weight: 45 lbs. Why 45?"

"My metabolic rate is faster than normal and I haven't eaten in three days." Marcus nodded, "and why's that?" The took a shaky breath, "I can't get the image o-out of my head. It makes me sick."

"Diagnostics: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Clinical Depression, Social and Unspecified Anxiety, Dementia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Marcus looked up at the defendant, "could you explain how you got some of those?" The hedgie nodded, "years of fighting Robotnik and Eggman, the Fleetway incident, and my Claustrophobia." "Do you believe these effected your thoughts during your argument with Ms. Rose?"

"Yes. Along with the fact that I had gotten into arguments with most of my friends at the time." This peaked everyone's interest, "care to explain." The hedgie nodded, "it was a group argument of whether or not we should disbanded the team. It was a unanimous."

"Was Ms. Rose apart of the meeting?" "Yes, she voted for the disbandment. Most voted for the disbandment." Marcus nodded, I just need him to crack. Before he could fire off another question the other quickly spoke up, "sh-she was right anyways. I-I was just stuck in my own fantasy and too used to running away that it was hard to face reality."

His head fell as the tears started, "all I'm good at is running away because I-I'm too scared to go back." "No further questions, your honor." Murmurs where heard throughout the court room, confusion and sadness on some of the members faces.

"You may step down." After that, different witnesses where brought to the stand, the officers who found the scene and description, the paramedics to give a description of the body and some of the ex-team members as well. After two recessions, the jury came to a unanimous vote.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Sonic the Hedgehog, guilty of murder of the third degree under charges of slight insanity. Sentence, 4 years and 2 years in a mental institution."

The judge nodded, "does the plaintiff have anything to say?" Silence. "Then, Sonic. You are sentenced to six years to the Scarlet Tower Asylum for the criminally insane, level 3 with a chance for parole." The gabble was then slammed down, signifying the end of the trial.

~~

Paparazzi where waiting outside of the doors, snapping picture after picture and firing off questions before the first could be answered. He didn't dare look up, only trying to shrink away, to hide. 

He was quickly taken to the Asylum that day, given a set of sheets and thrown into a cell with someone else. The inmate smirked, "just in time. Lunch'll be served in an hour, and you look like a tasty little treat afterwards."

At the mere mention of food his stomach shifted. He dropped the given items and rushed to the toilet, dry heaving into the toilet. This confused the other occupant, having never seen anyone react like that to a simple joke. 

It was only a minute later that a guard was at the door, being sent to check on the two. Another guard was at the computer station, a set of computer screens on the desk. The screens showed video footage from each cell in block three. He saw what happened to the newbie and sent a guard to check.

The guard gave three harsh knocks, "step away from the door and put your hands on the bed." The inmate on the top bunk only rolled over to lay on his stomach and hung his arms off the side, his legs bent at the knees while he looked towards the wall across. The blue hedgie, however, gave a low wince and layer his head on the side of the toilet. The door opened and the guard checked the room, seeing the first inmate on the top bunk.

He then panned the room and found the new one at the toilet, pulling his walkie-talkie out. He pressed a button on the side and held it up to his mouth, "can I get back up here?" "JC headed your way. Newbie?" "Newbie."

The first guard slipped the talkie back while a new guard joined him at the door in only a minute. The first guard then walked to the blue hedgie, placing one hand on the taser he had. A blue ear flickered at the footsteps but before he could react, his body slumped to the ground in a heap as he passed out.

The first guard pulled out his taser, then lightly kicked the red shoed foot, not receiving any signs of the hedgie being awake and faking sleep. The guard then craned his neck to look inside the toilet.

He jerked back and held a hand to his mouth, trying to hide his shock. Once he returned back to reality, he pulled out walkie and called for some nurses then flushed the toilet. The other inmate gee curious, rarely was a nurse called for any reason. He waited as the first guard knelt beside the hedgie and checked for a pulse.

He found one but it weak, and too fast to be considered normal. He then checked their temperature, pulling his hand back fast because of how hot the blue one's head was. Yet, when he touched the others wrist, it was cold and covered in sweat.

He was sick, and the signs where clear to see. The nurse rushed in and went straight to the hedgie, the small hand bag on her side shifting. She knelt beside him and pulled out a thermometer from the bag, placing is against the blue one's head and turning it on. She then pulled out a flashlight, "can you hold this?" The guard did as asked as she turned the flashlight on and opened one eyelid, flashing the light and checking the response time.

She sighed when the eye finally shrunk, "dehydration." The thermometer beeped and she checked that, turning off the flashlight and letting his eye close. 107.6 degrees Fahrenheit, "and a high fever. We need to get him to the medical wing. Now."

She then looked towards the other inmate, "did he saw anything at all?" He shook his head, "nope. I made a joke about how cute he is and he just ran to the toilet." "Any specific words used?" "I mentioned that lunch was in an hour."

She nodded and looked back at the guard, "the mention of food probably sent him over. He did say he wasn't able to eat because of the scene." The guard only sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that he is definitely sick, and it looks like its getting worse."

The nurse nodded, putting the flashlight and thermometer back in her bag. The guard placed a set of special cuffs on him, then carefully. The two left the room and turned down the hall, the second guard leaving as well.

The walk was quiet, neither speaking. Once they reached the medic wing, the guard placed the hedgie on one of the beds and strapped him down, as a precaution. Once done, he left. 

It was hours later that the blue hedgie awoke, confused and blurry eyed. He tried to move his hands, feeling his hands jerk back. Through fuzzy eyes, he looked towards his left hand. He grew confused when he saw the strap on his wrist.

He tried pulling again, then started looking around the room he was in. It was a decent sized room, a soft white with two big windows across from him. One door was on the wall to his left, and another on his right. The left door has an exit sign over it, the door on his right having a medicine cabinet. Twenty beds where also in he room, ten on each wall with a small bedside table between each. Only a few beds had other inmates there, most sleeping while one was reading a book with her left leg in a cast, being held up.

She didn't bother with him, only giving a snort. The right door opening shocked him into freezing, and watching who enters the room. It was the nurse from before, a brunette, middle aged human. She was skinny and well dressed, looking over a clip board in her hands.

She looked up and at the blue hedgie, lightly smiling at seeing him awake. She walked over to his bed, holding the clip board under her arm as she searched for the thermometer in her bag. She sat beside as she found it, placing it against his head and turning it on.

Dull emeralds watched as the nurse placed the clip board on her lap and started flipping through the pages, then to the arm holding the thermometer to his head. The thermometer beeped after a minute and she pulled it back, taking note of his temp. She sighed and turned it off, "we really need to break your fever." She placed the clipboard down and went to the medicine cabinet.

She opened it and started looking through the bottles and vials, finding the one she needs and then pulling out a plastic spoon. She closed he cabinet and headed back to the blue hedgie. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bottle, "this is fever reducer. Do you know how much you can take?" The blue hedgie nodded, "just one spoon full. If I take two, it'll put me to sleep for two days."

This earned a confused look from the nurse. He lightly smiled, "doesn't matter what medicine it is. They all do it to me, I usually stay under 200 milligrams of any medicine to be safe." The nurse nodded and poured out a spoon full, then held it up to the hedgie. He opened his mouth and swallowed the supposed 'strawberry flavored' medicine. 

She lightly chuckled at the face he made, closing the bottle and going back to the cabinet. She put the items away, threw the spoon away and then headed back to the hedgie. She grabbed her clipboard and began to go over her check-up. Once done, she connected a dropper to him and left him alone.

* * *

The day she came back and checked him again. He was awake, un-moving and barely breathing. In all honesty, it worried the nurse. In all seven years of working here, she had never met an inmate who felt guilt for their crimes. 

She first checked his temperature, glad to see that, sometime during the night, his fever broke. Especially since she can only keep a patient for a certain duration of time, depending on their diagnostics. She then checked to see if he was still dehydrated, pleased that the dropper did its job. She then checked the bruises on his wrists, confused to see them darker than before.

She flinched back when the wrist she was checking twitched and pulled against the restraint. It fell back down after a few seconds, causing confusion to etch on her face. She then look up and at the hedgie himself, his eyes glazed as his gaze was set on something she couldn't see. The hand jerked again, as did the other one, then relaxed as a lone tear fell from dull emeralds. It was then the nurse realized that he was doing that on purpose, to cause himself pain. 

She lightly caressed a pale cheek, earning the dull emeralds gaze. She gave a soft smiled, "hey. Your fever broke and you'll be able to join everyone else for free time later. How does that sound?" His face stayed blank, he didn't say a word but only looked away and pulled his wrists against the restraints, with what little strength he had left. Her face fell, "why are you doing that?"

A dull emerald flicked to look at her, "I can feel it." Another jerk. "Doesn't it hurt?" He took a breath, "that's the point." Another jerk and he pulled for as long as he could, cutting off circulation to his hand in a matter of seconds. She tried to push his hand down, but even though he was in a weakened state, she was barely able to push against him.

Once his hands fell, she gave a breath of relief. The doors opening made her jump as she looked to see who had entered. It was the head guard, James Matte. He was a well-built man, decked in a warden's outfit, and a gun on his hip. The man didn't have a care in the world for he inmates health, just the fact that they live. If it was up to him, every super-human being would be in jail, or used to fight the wars of the world. 

The man had two other guards with him, dressed in a regular uniform with only a taser. The three walked through the room and made a beeline for the new inmate, James not caring that the nurse was there. he only pushed her aside and stared down at the hedgie, a large smirk on his face. "well, look what we have here. The famous Blue Blur himself."

He then looked at the nurse, "what seems to be wrong with him?" She jerked back and looked down, "he-he refuses to eat or drink and he's just broke his fever last night." At every word, the man's face grew to anger, "well. Get him to eat!" The nurse nodded as he turned and left the room. Right as the door closed, bruised wrists jerked up to pull against the restraints. The nurse sighed and looked towards the blue hedgie, unsure what to do.

Once she deemed him healthy enough to leave, two guards escorted him to the main area, filled with the other inmates. The area itself was one large room for the inmates to sit in, tables and chairs around the room. There was a tv in one corner, a radio in another and a small reading nook filled with inspirational books. The fourth corner held coloring books and crayons, blank pages and such. The room had another door that lead to the small area outside, filled with weights and an area for the inmates to play basketball.

He was released from the shackles, a metal collar placed around his neck. Once it clicked close, a small green light flickered on. They then pushed him into the room and closed the door, leaving him to fin for himself. Once the door was shut, all eyes flickered to the new arrival.

He backed up against the door, pulling his hands close to his chest. He felt his quills rise, ready for any attack. However, no one made a move towards him. it was the collar that stopped them, and the collar that hinted to why he was in the place to begin with. A few ran outside to the other inmates outside. And it was a few of those inmates that also had similar collars on that walked up to him. 

Dull emeralds contracted into slits as his ears fell back, hissing at the unknown inmates. The light switched to yellow and the inmate he had seen the other day stepped forward, wearing the same collar. He held out his hands, to show he wasn't a threat and spoke as calmly as possible. "You need to calm down, okay? Calm down and trust that we won't hurt you.'

The hissing settled to a low growl, dull blue fur changing to light grey. The light then switched to red and he was electrocuted by it, sending him to his knees as his hands flew up to his neck. His breathing became heavy and fast as he tried to regain his breath. The light switched back to yellow, his hands gripping at the collar. He tried to pull it off, the light switched to red and he was shocked again.

He tried to curl up, clenching his eyes shut as the shock lasted until he let go. When it did, he fell to his side. Tears pricked at his vision as it flickered between clear and foggy. The inmate sighed and knelt beside him, "I tried to warn you. Those things they place on us are meant to hurt like that, to get us to stop. Next time, try not to fight against it."

The blue hedgie gave a high wine, a cry for help. And the other hedgehogs in the room reacted to it. They looked his way and when he released another, a good bit jumped up to help. The other inmates backed up as only hedgies dared to go near him. And the inmate he was supposed to bunk with was such animal.

He heard the pain in the wine, knew how much it hurt. He did the same when he was put here, three different times. Each time he was left a whimpering mess, trying to call out for help. But it never worked.

The boy carefully helped the blue hedgie sit up and pulled him close, feeling him shake in his arms. The others huddled around the two, creating a protective barrier around them. Blue eyelids closed and he started to relax, sensing the other hedgies around him, protecting him. It was only seconds later that he fell asleep, his breathing calm and his heartbeat steady.

When he awoke, he was in the cell from yesterday and on the bed at the bottom. The blanket was pulled up to his chest, two pillows under his head. Through glazed eyes, he looked around and spotted the hedgie from earlier, the one that tried to help him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, near the blue one's feet. Slowly, the blue hedgie sat up, letting the blanket fall to lay n his lap. The collar's light shone green, reflecting off dull emeralds and giving them a spark look. The other hedgie perked up at the sudden shift, looking over to see the other awake.

Tan lips pulled into a small smirk as dark ivory eyes shown concern for the other. "Glad to see you awake, usually a shock like that puts people out for a good day or two. You've only been asleep for a couple hours." The blue hedgie only gave a slight nod, "who are you?"

The other lightly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "r-right. My name's Nicoli, but everyone calls me Fireball." That earned a confused yet intrigued face from the blue hedgie, "why Fireball?" The other sighed and relaxed a little, "my power.We already got a hint to what yours is, especially after your fur changed from blue to black."

The other perked up and pulled a few strands o f his quill into view, "it shouldn't do that anymore." "Anymore?" Pale emeralds looked to Nicoli, "what?" "Anymore, meaning you tried to get rid of it?" The peach hand let go of the strand for it to go back to its place as he nodded, "yeah. What I can do is more powerful than the fire you can control, and more dangerous considering the fact that I can't really control it."

He then looked down, "I-I've only used it once to my knowledge. And it wasn't pretty." Nicoli turned to face the other, showing that he had his full attention, "So what happened?"

The hedgie sighed, "I got angry. My friends where hurt, there was so much fake chaos energy and I couldn't hold back. I snapped and ended out destroying to robots to scrap metal before anyone could blink. I was brought back but I've never spoken about it to anyone except Knuckles. He said that I tapped into the negative chaos energy the emeralds held, and when that happened, it found my feelings that I keep locked, played with them until I couldn't control them."

Ivory eyes widened, "so what they say is true." The blue hedgie looked up as the other gave a small smirk, "you really can control chaos." He received a nod and a spark lit up in ivory eyes, "how? Can you really control chaos? Like bend it to your will and stuff?" Sonic snorted, "sort of. Chaos is controlled by the users feelings and emotions. I used improperly, it could become a being of ultimate destruction and chaos itself. If used right, it could create beings of peace and safety. Those chosen few usually stay with the positive chaos energy because the negative energy is too unstable to use properly."

Nicoli nodded, "then how come your in here? Did you break a rule or something, Mr. Goody-two-shoes?" The blue hedgie froze, the scene flashed across his eyes, and he gasped. In an instant, he held a hand to his mouth, clenched his eyes shut and gave a small whimper. Nicoli became confused and worried, having never seen anyone react like that to the question. 

After a few seconds, the other took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "S-sorry. I um I don't really want to talk about it." Nicoli nodded, " no no its okay. It was your first, right? Your first kill?" A simple nod, " and I'll always regret it."


	2. Frequency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was scanning through the skies  
> And missed the static in your eyes  
> Something blocking your reception  
> It's distorting our connection  
> With the distance amplified  
> Was it all just synthesized?  
> And now the silence screams that you are gone  
> You've tuned me out  
> I've lost your frequency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frequency-Starset  
> A Beautiful Lie-Thirty Seconds to Mars  
> Telescope-Starset

He was dragged out of the room, the green light flickering to yellow and back. There where four guards, two holding and pulling at his legs and the other two where holding onto the guards in front of them. It was only when the light switched to red that the hedgie let go of the bed post, having reflectively grabbed onto the collar.

The five flew back, the guards landing in a heap while the hedgie, much lighter than them, flew threw the air and was caught by Nicoli, who was waiting for the other outside of the door. It was luck that he had projected where the blue hedgie would land and quickly moved to the spot to catch him. The blue hedgie was left a gasping mess, clinging to the other like he was a lifeline. 

Once the four guards where able to untangle themselves and stand up, one lead the two down the hall while the other three continued unlocking the cells and allowing the inmates to head down the hall in an orderly fashion. Nicoli held the hedgie close to him as he walked, knowing well that the other would try to run the first chance he got.

It confused the inmates and guards, wondering why in the world he would not want to go and eat breakfast. Half the inmates looked forward to it, either because of the food or because they where allowed out of their cells and could talk to their friends. The other half just see it as free time to spend away from the inmate they're stuck with.

Nicoli sighed as the other finally started breathing normally, then strengthened his grip when he felt the other start to fight back. "No, you're going to eat. You haven't eaten in two weeks and you've lost ten pounds in that time." The other lightly groaned and tried to get out of Nicoli's grip, "I already told you why I can't. Isn't that good enough?" Nicoli shook his head, "nope. It's either you eat by yourself or they stuff a tube down your throat three times a day. Which sounds better to you?"

Sonic huffed and crossed his arms, "neither honestly. Either way, it'll be a waste of food." Nicoli sighed, "why are you being stubborn?" The hedgie in his arms only huffed but allowed him to carry him into the dining hall. 

It had been a week since the hedgie was put in the asylum, and three days since the guards have had to forcefully drag the hedgie into the dining hall. Along with the shower room as well. Even then, he would only stay in a corner and hiss at anyone who dared tried to touch him. No one could really understand why. Except for Nicoli, the inmate that shares the same cell with him.

The asylum is divided into specific sections, each section housing a specific set of patients. Level 1 are the most threatening and dangerous, each being in their own cell and fed through a small cent area. Level 2 are a little less dangerous and have a little more freedom, they can request books and such, along with leisure time out of their cells on Fridays if they have earned it.

Levels 3 and 4 are the least threatening. Level 3 have more privileges, being able to leave their cells at designated time slots to go to the cafeteria. the outside, the quiet room right beside it and share cells at times. They are also given group counseling, depending on the law they had broken. Level 4 have the most privileges, along with being eligible for parole. They each have their own counselor, some even having the eligibility to train dogs.

Right now Levels 3 and 4 share the cafeteria, splitting into their own groups. These consists of the 'bad boys', the 'geeks', and the 'collared'. The Collared group was where Nicoli headed, still holding the blue hedgie tight. He knew the other would fight, but he also knows that the other is weak now. Malnutrition can do that and at the rate he's losing weight, even a middle school aged child could pick him up with no issue. So seeing him try to fight back was a laugh for the other groups to see.

When Nicoli reached the table, he sat down with the blue hedgie in his lap. Pale blue ears fell as dull emeralds looked down, finally accepting the fact that he won't be able to leave, His head fell onto the table as other collared inmates sat around, chatting about this and that. He didn't really pay much attention, just waiting until he can leave. It wasn't until a plate was placed in front of the two that he moved.

The plate held a small stack of pancakes, eggs, two sausages, two ketchup packets and strawberry milk. One look at the plate and his stomach pole vaulted. He tried to get out of Nicoli's grasp, not daring to speak in case he couldn't hold back whatever may be in his stomach. 

Nicoli held firm, that is, until the blue hedgie started using his legs as well. His collar light switched to yellow and the others near him scooted over. They knew better than to try and touch him, the light was enough to warn them of the consequences. "It's just food, why do you have to be so picky?"

The light turned red as his fur darkened to grey and he was shocked, Nicoli getting a small zap as well. Sonic, however, took the blunt of it. His muscles jolted as he grasped at the collar, trying to curl into himself. Nicoli, frazzled but still good, pulled him close. He knows well how much those shocks hurt. 

Through pinned ears, the blue hedgie heard the other try to calm him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear like it would help. All he wanted was to go back to his cell and never leave. As far as he's concerned, he doesn't deserve to eat, or live for that matter. He didn't deserve it for what he did.

He may not remember but he does know what he did to her. 20 stab wounds, seventeen burn marks made from chaos spears, a crushed heart, half her ribs broken. And that doesn't even count for the missing limb and internal organs. Sometimes he doesn't even want to be able to see because of that.

Nicoli sighed and tried to regain control over his shocked nerves, feeling the blue hedgie in his arms shaking from the shock he had been given. The two shocks he had gained, only minutes apart, would usually knock anyone else out. So, it would only be plausible that it would leave him shaken and his nerves on edge. Nicoli knew that he wouldn't be able to get the other to eat. Atleast, not in a normal way.

The others, however, where amazed and worried about the 'newbie'. Never has anyone seen someone deal with two shocks only minutes apart and still stand. Each group was trying to see who was the one shocked, then scurried back to tell the rest. Then the groups started theorising on the powers the newbie had.

Speaking of which, the small hedgie had started to 'call' to the others. Most reacted but Nicoli only pushed them back, the sound also affecting him. It was then that he gained an idea, a way to get the other to eat, along with getting the other males to back off. In one quick move, he grabbed a sausage and bit off part of it, then turned the blue hedgie towards him, connecting their lips in a kiss.

Emerald eyes widened at the sudden kiss, then slowly fell. Peach arms slowly wrapped around the others neck, his eyelids falling to hide dull emeralds. The other then lightly nibbled on a pale lip, asking for permission. Entrance was given.

As delicate as a leaf on a stream, Nicoli slipped his tongue past the barrier and lightly caressed the others pink appendage. This earned a shiver as blue ears pinned down, showing submission. And then, without warning, he pushed the sausage into the others maw, far enough that he had to swallow in order to breath. Once done, Nicoli pulled back, and sighed. The other lightly coughed, cheeks stained a dark pink.

"Why did you do that? I told you that I won't eat." This earned a tired sigh, "you need to eat or you'll be fed through a tube until you gain enough weight to be considered healthy. Either you eat normally or the tube will be shoved down your throat and you'll be locked in the infirmary from now until who knows when!" The blue hedgie lightly growled, "do you think I give a shit?!"

This caused the whole cafeteria to go silent, watching as he stood out of the others grip. "I just murdered my friend and you don't think that that would leave some sort of mental scaring? A-and before that, I was _hunted, chased, shot at, killed_ _and brought back to life ,_ shot into _space_ , _dragged_ through time and _watched_ as my friends _died_ because I wasn't able to save them. Then put through _six months_ of torture because he just wanted to. Add all of that together and I'm more of a fucked up mess than any of you will ever be!"

It was then that the two noticed the tears falling from dull emeralds, but he only shook his head and hiccuped, "I'm not worth your help." He sniffled and wiped his noes, "so it's best to just forget about me and focus on getting yourself fixed." He turned around and walked up to one of the guards, silently asking to be taken back to his cell.

The room stayed silent as he left, un uneasiness hung in the air. No one knew what to say, not after hearing the newbie's outburst. The other Collars tried to help Nicoli cope with that, but he didn't care. He only wanted to help the other out even more. Never would he let another fall and be taken to Level 1. Not this time.

* * *

It was hours later that the hedgie was dragged out again, this time to be taken for time outside and in the sunlight. This time, he had tied the blanket to his wrists and the bedpost. And when they would try to separate him from it, he kicked them back. He didn't want to leave, didn't need to.

The four finally gave up when he managed to knock the biggest guy down, hissing as the collar blinks yellow. Once the cell was locked and the four left did he untie the knot and curled up in the blanket. The tears started to fall as he was left alone.

"Lie awake in bed at night/And think about your life/Do you want to be different?/Try to let go of the truth/The battles of your youth/Cause this is just a game." His voice wrung soft yet broke, strong yet lost. He sat up and pulled the blanket close, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's a beautiful lie/It's a perfect denial/Such a beautiful lie to believe in/So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me."

" _It's time to forget about the past/To wash away what happened last_." He gasped and his eyes flashed open, looking around to spot the uninvited singer. " _Hide behind an empty face/Don't ask too much just say/Cause this is just a game._ " He then looked towards the bars, spotting Nicoli. 

And the two sung together. "It's a beautiful lie/It's a perfect denial/Such a beautiful lie to believe in/So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me." The blue hedgie got off the bed and went to stand in front of the bars. "Everyone's looking at me/I'm running around in circles/A quiet desperation's/Building higher/I've got to remember this is just a game."

He grabbed onto the bars above Nicoli's hands, "So beautiful, beautiful." _"Lie! Lie!_ " "So beautiful, beautiful." _"Lie! Lie!"_ More tears fell as their eyes met and he saw the understanding in them. 'It's a beautiful lie/It's a perfect denial/Such a beautiful lie to believe in/So beautiful, beautiful, it makes me."

He then fell to his knees, crying his heart out as Nicoli knelt down to be even with his height, not really sure what to do. He had snuck away to search for the other, knowing that he needed some form of comfort. So, he reached through the bars and grabbed onto the others hand. It might not be much, but it was enough.

The crying hedgie leaned his head against the bars, holding onto the given hand for dear life. Nicoli lightly smiled but leaned his head against the bars as well, feeling his head touch the others. That was enough as soon the other started to relax, his breath steadying with occasional hiccups. Nicoli knew he needed to do something else, something to bring the hedgie back to the here and now. Well, he already sung once today. Why not another.

" _You're out there/I hear you calling from behind the star fields/I feel you/Radiating energy like eternal northern lights_." Dull emeralds looked up as he heard the smooth voice again. " _Far from the sun/Where no one knows/I've watched you from/My telescope_." This earned a small smile from the other.

:" _I will travel the distance in your eyes/Interstellar light years from you/Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide/Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned/I see you/_ _Washing over me across the sky/Overcoming/Projected on my eyes eternally/I find you in the night._ " The blue hedgie became confused, _why in the world would he come back? I yelled at him and told him to stay away._

 _"I will travel the distance in your eyes/Interstellar light years from you/Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide/Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned/I will find you_ …" _I told him to stay away. I'm just an annoying, fake, worthless piece of shit, waste of time and space, and-and_  
  
" _I will travel the distance in your eyes/Interstellar light years from you/Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide/Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned_." The tears came back, tenfold. "Why won't you just leave me alone? Let me be lost, I don't deserve to find the light."

" _I will find you/I will travel the distance in your eyes/Interstellar light years from you/Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide/Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned_." He finally voiced his anguish, Nicoli not saying a word; he still stayed, however long the hedgie needed him. He would stay.

~~

The blue hedgie awoke later, groggy and stuffy-nosed. He didn't want to get up, curling up against the warm thing and into the blanket. Wait, he never had anything else in the bed with him. His eyes opened and he saw an orange jumpsuit, looking up to see Nicoli, reading a book with one arm around the hedgie.

"What happened?" Brown ears perked up and Nick looked away from the book, lightly smiling at seeing dull emeralds. "You passed out against the bars and wouldn't let go of my arm. They let me in and I carried you to bed, grabbed my book and layed beside you. Honestly, I thought you would sleep longer."

"How long did I sleep?" Nicoli looked at his book, "I was on chapter 3 and now I'm on chapter 17. How long do you think that takes?" The blue hedgie only shrugged his shouders and curled up against the other, "don't know, don't care." He yawned and snuggled closer to the other inmate, letting sleep take him back to the unknown.


	3. What Lies Beneath

"Time to wake up." Nicoli was up and trying to get the blue hedgie awake as well. Key word: tried. The other didn't want to move from the bed, didn't see anypoint in getting up. 

The blue hedgie only curled up further into the blanket, lightly growling at the other as he tried to wake him up. The light would flicker between green and yellow, however, his fur was still a pale blue. This didn't deter Nicoli one bit, still continuing to awake the sleeping hedgie laying on him. The blue hedgie, however, didn't want to move.

The blue hedgie rolled over, off the other hedgie and nuzzled deeper into the bed. Nicoli sighed and sat up, "c'mon. It's time to get up or else the guards will try to pull you out like yesterday." The blue hedgie didn't react, only pulling the blanket closer. 

Nicoli sighed and spooned the other, lightly rubbing the pale arm. "I know you don't want to leave the bed, but it's either the easy way or the hard way. And I really don't want to see you shocked two days in a row, hard enough seeing it happen twice in one day."

"I don't see why you want to help me. You don't even know me and yet, you want to take care of me like I'm some idiot that needs help. I'm not and I don't want your help either. He then shrugged the other off, "so leave me alone."

There was a loud buzz noise, and then the intercom came on. "Get ready for therapy." Nicoli winced, "and that's why I wanted you to get up. It's mandatory and they won't let you miss it." The blue hedgie only scoffed, "as if it'll help."

"I heard that you'll be in my group, since we're both in here for the same thing." This caused pale blue ears to perk up, having never heard of why Nicoli was in a place like this. He seems like such a nice guy, though.

Nicoli noticed this and lightly smiled, "don't worry. If you come with, you'll get to hear mine and a few other's stories on how we got here. But, you'll have to tell your own as well." And that shut that thought down. He doesn't want to talk about it, never if he has to. He'd rather take it to the grave with him.

The auburn hedgie noticed this, "you can tell it after the others though. There's eleven of us, but you make it twelve." The other lightly nodded, then sat up, "fine. I'll go." Nicoli's ears perked up, "but. On one condition."

The blue hedgie sighed and lightly shifted, "just. Don't hold it against me if I break down. I-I don't really like to talk about my past, especially the things I regret." Nicoli could tell that this would be hard for the other, especially with how he was acting throughout the month. It would only be a matter of time before the blue hedgie would have a mental breakdown, and it would be bad. 

So, as carefully as he could, tan arms wrapped around the distressed hedgie and pulled him close. The hedgie gasped as he was pulled flush against the others chest. It was only when he felt the others head on his shoulder and felt a purr against his back that he relaxed. "You don't need to worry about that, alright? This place has seen far worse than what you've done."

He then slowly trailed one hand up to caress a pale cheek, lightly turning the head to face his own. Pale emeralds met ivory as the other gave him a soft smile, "I'll be right beside you the whole time. Okay? And no one will say anything about it, or else they'll hear it from me. Okay?"

The blue hedgie only nodded, slowly leaning into the others touch. This earned a smile from the auburn hedgie, "good. Now, let's get you up and ready before the guards open the door." And like that, the spell emeralds eyes seemed to be under was broken as he watched as the other pulled the blanket off of him and then helped him stand up. 

At that exact time, the door opened and a guard stepped in to take them out. Nicoli lightly held the other's arm and lead him out, emerald eyes showing confusion at his arm being held by the other. It wasn't the fact that his arm was held, it was how it was being held. Nicoli had wrapped his arm around the blue hedgie's and grasped his hand, fingers intertwined, while his other hand was lightly grasping the top part of his arm, above his elbow.

Any time someone else would grab onto him like that, he would push them off and make sure they stayed a decent few feet away. That's what he always done. But now, with Nicoli, it didn't seem right. The guy was trying to help him, he could at least be a little bit nicer. Right? 

The two headed out of the cell and headed down the hall, being joined by other inmates. Some where talking to each other, others where talking about the newbie, trying to figure out why he was being held by Nicoli now. And which group he'll be in for the day.

At the end of each month, the Level 3 inmates are separated into groups for group therapy, which lasts all day. They'll be taken to the cafeteria for lunch and dinner, but they'll split up after breakfast. Throughout the day, the group would be talking to a psychiatrist. The way they would be separated based on the crimes they commited to be sentenced here. However, for the Collard's, they would be taken to an area to help train their powers twice a month, so that they wouldn't misuse them later on.

All the inmates were heading to the cafeteria, Nicoli strengthening his grip on the other because he knew better. And once the two entered the room, the blue hedgie tried to get out of his grip. But, he held firm and lead him back to the seat they were sitting at yesterday. "Ice King, mind getting my plate for me. And could you get Ivy to get another for blue here?" 

Two other Collar's nodded and headed to the line, while Nicoli dragged the blue hedgie to the table. Other Collar's where already sitting, having either went through the line or where waiting for it to shrink. The two sat down and the blue hedgie crossed his arms, not daring to look up as he held himself for comfort. 

He'd only sat at the table two other times, and neither time ended well. He scooted closer to the hedgie holding him, not really sure what else to do. The others didn't really seemed to notice him there, or how close he was to Nicoli. In fact, a good bit of the Collar's seemed to be closer to a certain other. 

His thoughts were broken when two plates were placed down in front of him and Nicoli, each having the same thing, minus the fact that his had white milk while Nic's had strawberry. He lightly grimaced at that, never really liking milk much. 

Today's breakfast included oatmeal, toast with jelly and some syrup for the oatmeal. He didn't dare touch anything on the plate, only curling into himself. Nicoli felt the other shift, looking over to see him not eating. He sighed and wrapped his arm around him, 'you need to eat." 

He then smirked, "unless you want me to do _that_ again." That earned a dark bluh from the blue hedgie, earning a few laughs from the other Collars. Hesitantly, a pale hand grabbed the spoon and scooped up a little bit of the oatmeal. He slowly brought the food to his mouth. He hesitated, then clenched his eyes shut and forced his mouth open to eat the food.

He gagged not seconds later, forcing himself to not spit it out. However, he reached over the plate and grabbed some napkins, spitting the food back out. He shook his head, "i-I can't. I just can't." He crumbled the napkin up and placed it on the plate, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Nicoli's face fell at this, sensing the unease and hurt the other felt. Especially when the other started to lightly shake. He put all of his attention onto the hedgie beside him, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled the distressed hedge close, hoping that it would help him relax. "i'm sorry I pushed you to eat yesterday. But, you really need to or else you'll be fed through a tube until they can trust that you'll eat on your own." 

"Chaos." The two perked up and looked towards another Collard, a female jaguar. "What?" She looked towards the two and lightly smiled, "chaos. That can be his nickname, since it's just been chaos since he got here. I mean, the stunt he pulled the first day here, the amount of times he's been shocked throughout the month, how many times he's been dragged out of the cell by force and he fact that his mind seems to be a chaotic mess. That and he's also one of the only few beings able to control chaos itself."

"Chaos, I like it." The blue hedgie scoffed and looked away, "I don't." The girl scoffed, "then what would you want to be called?" His ears fell at that, "I. I don't know. But I don't want to be called that." "Then how about a name the world doesn't know, a name only we can call you." Blue ears perked up at that, "well. You could use my middle name. B-but I don't really want to say it." A few other Collard perked up at this and started listening in. An orange cat and a red panda, Ivy and Death. Ivy's power is invisibility while Death's is like his name, the ability to kill a person through touch.

Death tapped Ice King's shoulder, then gestured to the newbie, "trying to figure out a nickname for him. Any suggestions?" The snow white fox held a paw up to his chin, his thinking face on. "Alice? Like Alice in Wonderland? He does seem out of his league here and lost. So why not Alice?"

Nicoli sighed, "but we usually nickname each other based on our powers. And he can control chaos, so it would fit to call him chaos." "But he doesn't want to be called chaos." "How about Dark? That's the kind he showed that he could control and the kind that he's had the most issue with." The blue hedgie shook his head, "no no no. I will not be called by the power that caused this. Call me anything else, just don't call me that." 

It was then that the three others started arguing over the blue hedgie's nickname, Nicoli focused back on the blue hedgie. He hadn't touched his food since, only poking it with the spoon. "You do know that the guards will tell if you don't eat. Right?" The blue hedgie nodded, "and that you'll be forced to eat through a tube. Right?"

Another nod. "Did you puke after I did that yesterday?" The other blushed at the memory, but shook his head. "I could do it again, i-if you don't mind." The blush darkened as Nicoli gained one, the three others overhearing the conversation and smirked, Death and IK 'woop'ing for the two. That only made pale cheeks darker, while Nicoli glared at the two.

"Daten-shi." The four looked over at Nicoli, all unsure what that even ment. He lightly smiled, "Fallen angel. He's basically 'fallen' from where he was, and I see him as an angel." That caused the already red cheeks to darken, while the others sound it cute. Nicoli pulled the other close. then nuzzled his head. This only made the other even more flustered,turning and hiding his face in Nicoli's chest. Ivy giggled at him, "awww. Daten-shi~. Why won't you look at us?"

He shook his head, causing the others to chuckle. "So, Daten-shi it is?" "Why not Da-shi for short?" "I like Daten-shi better, it's cute and you can say it cute." Death scoffed, "yeah right. How does that sound cute when it's a long nickname?" Ivy crossed her arms, "because Da-shi means grandmaster. He's not a grandmaster, he's more of a fallen angel." And the two started to argue. NIcoli sighed and rolled his eyes, looking down at the hedgie in his arms; He couldn't help but lightly smile, watching as he yawned. Blue ears fell, emerald eyes halfway closed, and a sleepy look on his face. 

Nicoli had a feeling the other was still sleepy, especially with the nightmares he's been having. And, he could tell the other's been trying to stay awake at night. he's tried to help but nothing seems to work, except the two sleeping beside each other. 

A guard walked up to the table, catching everyone's attention. He was a human, dressed in the uniform with dark brown hair and tan skin. He sat beside the two, "newbie. You'll be in group 7, with the guy beside you. Got it?"

The blue hedgie nodded, showing that he understood. "And eat. Or else the head guard will throw a fit and lock you in solitary until you eat."Dull emeralds looked from the human to Nicoli, then he looked down, giving the guard a short nod.

The guard then got up and left, leaving the Collards alone. "Daten-shi, why won't you eat?" Blue ears perked at the nickname but fell at the question, "I just can't. You ever eat something, puke and then later try to eat that same thing but you're hesitant?" The others nodded, "it's like that. Except, it's because of a memory I have that makes food disgusting." "Did you puke when Nick fed you that sausage? And, yeah I noticed."

IK couldn't help but smirk at how dark the other blushed to the question he posed. The blue hedgie lightly shook his head, "n-no." Ivy smirked, "seems the kiss distracted you from the food you ate.~" This caused Nicoli to smirk while the others blush darkened. Nick gave a satisfied sigh, "well. I didn't really try, I just wanted him to eat something." 

He pulled the hedgie closer and gave him a soft look, "as long as it gets him to eat, I'll do anything." Dull emeralds were caught in the stare from ivory eyes, uncertainty and depression sewed deep in emerald pools. Nicoli could feel the sadness radiating off the blue hedgie, even the others could feel it as well. And it hurt them, knowing that he really didn't belong in a place like this.

IK sighed and created a small, non melting rose, his collar twitching to yellow then back to green at the power use. He then slipped it to Nic's hand not on the blue hedgie, whispering to him to give it to Daten-shi. Nic nodded and did as such. Daten-shi hesitated, then took the rose into his hands, unsure what to do to it. He thanked Nic and IK, knowing that Nic has fire powers, not ice but IK did. IK lightly blushed at his plan being foiled but smiled and thanked Daten-shi anyways. NIc, however, only nuzzled Daten-shi's head. "Will you please eat now? I want you to stay here, with us, but you won't if you don't eat. The guards will force you back into the medical wing and force a tube down your throat for you to eat. Please, please eat at least a little."

The blue hedgie sighed and looked away, lightly palming the rose in his hand. He loves it, having never received something so pretty and obviously meant to cheer him up. He knew that he wouldn't dare want to be force fed but he couldn't eat without remembering what he had done and what he had seen of the carnage he created. Wait, that's it. He needed something to either help forget or at least distract him enough to not notice that he was eating food. "I need a distraction, something else to think about when I eat so that I don't notice that I'm eating."

The group perked up at that and started throwing around ideas; hand puppets, Nicoli's food kissing (which earned a blush from Daten-shi and a smirk from Nic at gaining the blush), even causing a small fight long enough for him to eat. None really caught Nick nor Daten-shi's interest. Not until Nick started using a little of his power in one hand and feeding the him with the other. IK, Ivy, and Radar (the jaguar) started doing the same. Radar herself was able to control sound, even being able to cancel out all sound in a certain vicinity and use it like bats do. She started bouncing a simple squeak between her hands, IK creating more ice objects, and Ivy turning different objects invisible. It was able to distract him enough that he didn't notice the fact that Nic fed him his own portion of food, meaning he ate two portions of oatmeal. Daten-shi finally noticed the spoon of oatmeal when he was full, turning away and shaking his head. Nic realized Daten was full and only smiled, seeing how he was able to him to eat one serving of breakfast and half of another.

Ivy smiled, "yes. At Least you ate now, and we finally know how to do it. Will we need to change tactics soon or will it hold?" The blue hedgi shifted, thinking it over. "I don't know, you might have to change what you do exactly, but it should be good enough until I get over what happened." The group nodded, and IK nudged another person, a lemur, and asked her if she wanted something fun to do. She nodded, as she was one of the Collard's without friends. He then told her of the deal with Daten-shi and him eating, causing her to nod and agree to help. The lemur, dubbed Diamond, has the power to turn her skin into actual diamond. She had used it to hide her identity when she tried to steal from banks to pay for her family because they were dead poor.

Ivy and Radar also dragged a few others in as we, another hedgie dubbed Phantasma because of her phasing ability, a dark red bat dubbed Viper because of his ability to create acid and dispel it through his fingers and fangs, and a snow white rabbit dubbed Holo because of his ability to create holographic images. They all agreed and decided to help at lunch and dinner the same day and for the rest of the time he spends their until Daten-shi finally can eat by himself. They even learned of the reason behind his name since it wasn't like theirs and they found it adorable.

So, for the rest of the time to eat breakfast, he was lovingly cuddled and baby'd by it. He may have shown that he was annoyed and embarrassed but a different 'Collard' (power of reading and manipulating emotions) could tell that he actually enjoyed it and only told Nick of it. He nodded and nuzzled the blue hedgie, "it's okay if you don't like the attention. You just need to get used to it and it'll get better." 

The cafeteria was emptied once the bell wrung that initialed the end of breakfast and five minutes to get to their assigned rooms for group therapy. Nicoli, Ivy and Radar led Daten-shi towards the room for their designated room, explaining how the day will go.

Each time a new person is added, everyone else will give their name and a shortened version of their story. Then, the newbie will have to tell their story, even if it's vague and their name and nickname of they are a Collard. When they got to the room, the room was mostly already filled. Each chair was a designated seat and no one else could sit in it but the person it was designated to. The therapist was already their and checking roll, making sure that everyone was their and not skipping since it would be a violation of the code of conduct. He was a decent sized man, built with a decent amount of muscles and had short brown hair, matching colored eyes and dressed like what would be expected of a therapist. He looked up at the group that walked in, spotting the newbie.

He lightly smiled and walked over to them, making sure to put down that Ivy, Nick, and Radar were accounted for before walking over to the group. Ivy and Radar went to their seats while Nicoli stayed to talk to Dr. Jones. "This is the newbie, Sonic, but we've already dubbed him as Daten-shi." Jones nodded, "alright." He then focused on the blue hedgie, "is their anyone you want to sit by?" He nodded and shifted closer to Nick, signifying that it's him he wants to sit by.

He nodded and gestured to a helper, asking if she could add a seat beside Nck's. He gestured to the newbie and she nodded, seeing as how he was shifting from being stared at. She left and Nck noticed the seat beside his, and the nametag added to it. He dragged the blue hedgie to sit beside him as the chairs where situated to circle around so everyone could see each other when the other's spoke. Once the second bell wrung, the door was shut and the two sat in their seats at the 'front' of the circle. Dr. Jones then realised that Daten-shi was the only newbie and almost everyone was curious of him. He sighed and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We do have a newcomer but he's very shy and needs to get used to being here. Now, let's give him some space and let him now of the deal behind our group."  
  


And then, the person to his right started telling of their name and the story of what they did to cause them to be put here. Then it continued down the row, each giving a different explanation of the killing they did. Daten-shi didn't pay much attention to them, just the fact that most sounded worse than what he did but they didn't really feel bad about it or at least didn't show that it affected them in the slightest. It confused them, until he realised that they had killed more than one and have seen death before. They all had some sort of bad life; abusive parents, drunk family members, rape and such, affecting their judgement.

Even Nicoli's story held something along the lines of 'abusive dad, finally snapped and shot him with his own gun', then he went and killed a few others that abused him, though they were criminals that his dad 'sold' him to. It broke Daten-shi's heart to hear that such a kind person was abused like that, especially when most of those that were abused and snapped seemed to be big teddy bears. However, when it came to his turn, he froze and his skin paled at the memory of what he had seen.

He didn't know what had happened but he apparently blacked out and ended up waking up in the middle of the circle with Nicoli holding him close as he screamed and fought back. His eyes had went white and his fur was a dark grey while the collar started glitching between green and yellow. Between the time he blacked out and woke up, his energy seemed to flare up then died down at random as he started having a panic attack, tears gushing down his face as he stopped breathing and grasped at his head, shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut to try and will away the memories. Once that didn't work, he fell out of the chair on his knees and started screaming 'Stop' and 'it's not my fault' over and over again. People started moving back since they've never seen this before while Dr. Jones called for some nurses and guards to help with a patient having a panic attack. Three nurses and five guards where in the room but weren't able to get anywhere near him as he shrinked away from any contact and screamed for them to 'leave me alone! I didn't mean to do it!' Then, he'd curl up and beg for forgiveness, screaming 'please don't hurt me! I-I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry!'.

No one knew what to do, until Ivy pushed Nicoli up to the disturbed hedgie, saying that he may be the only one able to get to him.Nicoli sighed and knelt down, giving a soft smile and slowly started towards him. "Daten-shi, it's Nicoli. Remember! Your inmate that's been trying to get you to eat for the past two weeks?" The blue hedgie only whimpered, curled further into himself and started begging him to not get any closer. Radar sneaked out and rushed to another group, asking for Patty. She then quickly explained the situation and Patty was allowed to go with her. The two rushed back to the room Radar came from, seeing a dark black aura around Daten-shi, the collar seeming broken as it showed no light. Patty knew instantly what to do and asked one of the guards to slack her collar enough to only use her Pathokinesis on the hedgie in the middle of the room. The head guard pulled out a specialized electronic key and did as asked, then forced some of the other patients to move aside for her to have him in her sights.

Once she saw him. she could feel the emotions flowing off of him in powerful waves, almost knocking her back if Radar hadn't held her arm to keep her standing. Patty took a breath and started focusing on controlling the panicked hedgie's emotions, trying to instill peace and calming him. She was able to get him calm enough for the burning aura to die down enough for Nicoli to grab ahold of him and hold him close. The hedgie screamed and pushed back, however, Nicoli couldn't feel the aura meant to burn others as he's learned to control his own to protect him from other burns. Patty and Nicoli worked in tandem, Patty trying to bring back the rational side of the blue hedgie by using his emotions while Nicoli tried speaking to him with a calm voice while holding him close against his chest, one ear right below his mouth and the other right beside his heart, hoping the heartbeat might help in calming him.

Due to the combined efforts, the grey fur started to change to dark blue, then back to the pale blue the hedgie was known for, as the white eyes slowly gained the retinas and color again. It was clear to tell that he was exhausted, the collar seeming to turn back on once the pale blue fur returned. The light showed green, showing that his power was finally under control. Patty checks and nods, "he's under control now. Whatever you did or said to him, never do it again. It was pure luck that Radar was able to get me in time to stop him. He;ll need someone to keep an eye on him at all times to keep his emotions in check and I don't bunk with him. Whoever does, good luck. If you need help, you know how to contact me." She then allowed the guard to fix the collar,and then left. Radar got in trouble for ducking out but she was forgiven for using her better judgement in getting Patty to help. 

Pale green eyes spotted Nicoli first, every sound muffled in his ears and his vision blurry except for Nicoli. He looked up and, in a soft, kawaii voice asked, "what happened?" The girls couldn't help but aww at the sound of his voice, the guys scoffing and mumbling how he sounded childish and stupid. This then earned the females to glare at the men and started protecting the blue hedgie, especially after watching his reaction to being asked to explain why he was their. IT hurt them to see that, especially since it was clear that he was alone and had no one their that he really trusted, signifying that he had trust issues that could have stemmed from family issues. It was clear that the name Daten-shi really did fit the blue hedgie, seeing as how he went from a shy and adorable hedgie, to a literal fallen angel, showing the dark powers he possessed.

Nicoli sighed and only pulled the hedgie close, "just sleep. It's best I explain later, okay?" The pale blue hedgie nodded, curled up and promptly passed out in seconds. This worried the guards, nurses, helper and the therapist. Dr. Jones the most since he's never seen this happen before. He wrote down the whole incident and the area was reset to how it was before the panic attack. The guards and nurses left as the head nurse stayed to check over the blue hedgie.

She checked his temp and eyes, dehydrated and high fever. Another sickness like the first day he was there, and he'd have to be taken back to the medical wing. Nicoli had to carry him back to the wing and when he placed the hedgie on the bed, his arm was grabbed and not let go. At all.

The nurse understood, seeing as how he wanted someone to comfort him since he feels like he's still being threatened. She allows him to stay, bringing him a chair to sit in and a different book to read as he waited. She gave the passed out hedgie another spoonful of the fever reducer and put him on the IV drop. He slept for two days straight, never letting go of Nicoli's hand. Even when the guards tried to pry him away, the same dark aura surrounded the two and burned the guards into letting go them. The guards returned with the head guard, however, he was burned as well by the black aura. He was angry at that and ordered for a new collar to be made for the blue hedgie by the time he awoke. 

When the blue hedgie awoke, he was informed of the collar change and the immediate addition of his power training and one-on-one therapy session with a certified therapist specialized in the kind of panic attacks he experienced two days ago. He was confused as he didn't remember the panic attack, just blacking out and waking up in Nick's arms but feeling drained of all energy he ever had. Then he passed back out, however, he said that he hardly felt better. The nurse didn't know what to do, she had never been introduced to the issues of Chaos energy. So, she started calling around and asking some of her professors about what her patient might be dealing with. Somewhere confused and others where dumbfounded, not really sure what to say. One of them, the one she had never really paid attention to, said that he must have been dealing with being drained of his chaos energy. She asked about that and was given the number to Shadow the Hedgehog, the only other known chaos-user and Knuckles the Echidna, the Guardian of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds.

She talked to the Guardian first, however, the instant he heard the name of the patient, he denied to help and hung up instantly. When she called the other, however, she received an audible sigh and asked what exactly happened to him. She explained, in great detail, and he knew instantly what was wrong. He then asked if he could come by and visit said patent. She agreed and set up the date instantly, asking if it would work. He agreed and the time was set for tomorrow afternoon, then sent to the front because of how urgent the meeting was. It was approved in minutes and she told the other. He agreed and the line was dismissed. She then went back to check on the blue hedgie, sighing at it seemed his health wasn't getting better but wasn't getting worse.

She didn't know what to do now. The head guard wanted him better now, while Shadow warned her that what he needed couldn't be provided and to keep him in the medical wing. Nicoli, also not knowing what else to do, just stayed beside him and said that she'd be notified if anything changed. She was happy about that since she needs to check over the burned marks from the other inmates Daten-shi had accidentally caused. She didn't have to worry about that though, since they were healing perfectly. She was confused and worried about the blue hedgie, not knowing what else to do but keep an eye on him overnight. Then wait for Shadow's visit the next day.


End file.
